


Of Implication, Insinuation, and Ill Will

by Zappy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zappy/pseuds/Zappy
Summary: After recent events and revelations, Garak takes it upon himself to have a private...chat...with the visiting father of his dear doctor. Garak has almost nothing left to lose at this point, and will budge no further.





	Of Implication, Insinuation, and Ill Will

**Author's Note:**

> Could be taken as part of Mila verse, but can stand alone. Also- written with Garashir in mind, but doesn't have to be read that way.
> 
> Written because I'd been thinking of horrible fathers at the time, and was disappointed that the series never had Garak meet the Bashirs, especially since it occurred so soon after his own father's death. I rather wanted to know what he'd make of the situation.

Garak had been molded and shaped and _carved_ into the shape he was. Most of it was done by the hands of the one person who was supposed to protect him.

It is because of this hidden truth that he has no sympathy or remorse for hating Richard Bashir.

There are naturally obvious differences between the situations. But Garak cannot help but think that at least Tain’s shaping of him wasn’t quite so hands on and _literal_. He says none of this to his dear doctor. For all that Julian does not get along with his parents, to put it lightly, for all that he believes he is their _creation_ and not their _son_ , Garak knows that Julian does not actively hate his parents.

It is not in Julian’s nature to hate anyone.

Arranging a…private meeting with the man was not overly difficult. He couldn’t help but smile at the look on the man’s face when he stepped out of the shadows. He dared to think the man would have a heart attack. That would have necessitated the presence of Julian however, so not ideal.

“Hello, Mister Bashir. Julian has said next to nothing about you, I imagine it was just an _oversight_ on his part. I don’t think we’ve had the opportunity to have a chat since your arrival on the station and I felt I had to remedy that.”

“And who in the blazes are you?”

Garak smiled with such dark intent and false feeling that he could clearly see the three shades the human lost in his skin. He was sorely tempted to open his mouth just a sliver to _taste_ that fear. But no, that’d be entirely uncivilized. Not to mention a tad over the top. He also didn’t want to have the man’s scent-taste stuck in his memory for the rest of his life. “My name is Garak. I’m rather _close_ to the dear doctor.”

“Jules? I didn’t realize he was _friends_ with…a Cardassian.”

“Mm, he’s remarkably open minded about such matters.” Garak paused and looked down at the man with a small frown, “I can’t imagine where he got it from.”

The comment enraged Richard enough that he regained the color he’d lost and then some. “Are you just here to spit insults?”

For a moment, Garak made himself look harmless and contrite and surprised, going so far as to raise his hands in supplication. “Oh no! Nothing of the kind!” Just as Richard started to relax, Garak dropped his mask. Every movement in the human froze. Garak could see the man had even stopped breathing.

“Have you ever been unmade, Mister Bashir?” Garak asked, his voice deceptively light. His eyes did not move from Richard’s and he could see the man start to sweat. Since the human did not find the strength to speak, Garak continued. “Perhaps a better question would be, have you ever been carved into and scooped out to have something else take its place?”

Garak stepped closer in a fluid movement that made no sound. He was inches away and tilted his head like he was evaluating the man’s very soul. Now he let his voice drop to the dangerous tone that had been skimming the surface. “I suggest, that if you do not wish to experience it in a _very_ literal sense, you cause Julian no further emotional turmoil.”

He stayed in the man’s person bubble to underline this for a long silent moment. Then he stepped back and slipped his mask on like he’d never taken it off. “Well! It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Bashir.”

Just as he was about to turn the corner, Garak paused and looked back over his shoulder. Richard was still standing there, scared stiff though he appeared to have started breathing again. “I don’t suppose the good doctor mentioned my previous occupation, did he?”

Slowly, the man shook his head. “Ah, I see. Well, I suppose he must not regale you with his fantasies of my being an _assassin and exiled spy_.” Garak gave a rueful shake of his head and fond smile as he chuckled, “I really don’t know where he gets that impression…do _you_ , Mister Bashir?”

Richard Bashir’s utterly petrified expression put a satisfied smile on Garak’s face as he turned and finally left.


End file.
